HPES Drabbles
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: 20 random drabbles on the interaction between ES 21 characters & Harry Potter. SLASH Sena/? Harry/Harem


Disclaimer: None of these belongs to me TT____TT

**Awe**

Sena is the ace of the Amefuto team in his school and the ace of the Japanese youth Amefuto team but it didn't stop him from feeling extremely shy and speechless when he met his long lost cousin for the fist time.

**Breathe**

Harry took a deep breath before he was mentally prepared to meet the part of his family that he had never known before. His mother's second cousin's family, one that had migrated to Japan years before.

**Confusion**

Like many of his teammates, Yamato wondered if his eyes was playing a trick on him. The two petite dark-haired boys just tilted their heads cutely in curiousity. Even though Harry was taller than Sena by half a head, it was still eerie on how alike the two of them were.

**Dress**

Sena was glad to know that he wasn't the only one in the family that had a small built and a feminine face. As if knowing his thoughts, Harry shot him a glare from where he was sitting across the room, fidgeting in the gothic lolita dress that Suzuna had forced (practically blackmailed) him into.

**Even**

Sena decided that he hated Harry at that moment. Tugging at the long hair that the grinning wizard had given him, he glared at the mirror, looking for all purposes like a peeved middle school girl. A cute one, Harry added in relish.

**Fly**

Harry could understand Sena's passion for American Football. He understood what it felt like to fly in the field, whether it was on foot or on a broom.

**Hair**

It was easy to see the family resemblance. Their short stature (though Harry would insist it was because of the Dursleys' special treatment), their large almond-shaped eyes (even if the colours differ) and their small face but the most telling trait between them was their dark unruly hair that stuck out everywhere.

**Intelligent**

Harry raised an eyebrow at the way Sakuraba stammered out a greeting. As the ex-model tried to hold a stunted conversation with him, he wondered if all Amefuto players, with exception of Sena, turned stupid whenever Harry was forced to wear a skirt.

**Joke**

Harry was not kidding with him, Sena decided as he stared into his cousin's unblinking eyes. The self-claimed wizard was trying to convey the seriousness of his words.

"Okay," Sena said finally, snapping Harry out of his stare. Then he surprised the green-eyed boy by jumping excitedly, "Can you show me some magic?" he chirped to Harry's amazement.

**Murder**

Harry knew that he was an idol for many people in the magical world. In the beginning, it had felt good to be looked up to but it can be tiring to live up to the expectations people have of him. So tiring that he had left that world without looking back.

"Hari?" the dark-haired boy looked up from his reverie to see Sena's questioning look and smiled. It didn't matter now though, because in the muggle world, he was Sena's role model and it wasn't because he killed someone.

**Nonsense**

Sena's football captain was devil incarnate. Everyone knows and acknowledge that. Everyone that is, except Harry Potter. And he couldn't care less. After all, after Tom Riddle, no one could be worse.

Three days after meeting the notorious quarterback, Harry took it all back. No one could be worse than Hiruma Yoichi. Especially with all the crap that he's been throwing at the green-eyed wizard in an attempt to get him to agree on a date.

**Obsessive**

Sena was a very easy person to like. His endearing timidness, his indiscriminating way of accepting others that way that they were, his unwavering determination on the field and general kindness made him a prime candidate for being a good friend.

But seeing the way Shin stared at his cousin made Harry almost bristle like a cat. The look in his eyes was way too intense for a friendly rival.

**Protection**

Where Sena was timid and shy, Harry was fiery and outspoken. The British would not stand for any injustice and would often stand at loggerheads with anyone who tried to bully Sena, much like Mamori-neechan. But unlike his older sister figure, Harry did not hesitate to retaliate physically.

**Queer**

Sena's cousin is weird, Monta decided. The British boy may look like Sena with his wild hair and small stature, but personality wise, he was as different as the younger boy as he could get. Hot-tempered and snappish, the green-eyed boy's behaviour should have been off-putting to their friends, so it was to Monta's surprise to see several of the teen footballers, celebrity in their own rights, to be so enamoured by the petite non-footballer.

He just didn't get it.

**Spitfire**

Sena was petite and so was Harry. But boy, could Harry fight, like a wildcat protecting its young. The sable-haired boy could punch and kick like any street fighter, all aimed to hurt and disable. Sena winced as the green-eyed boy kick one of the yankees, who had attempted to bully his cousin, right at the balls.

"Oo, that must hurt."

Sena looked up in surprise to see an evilly-grinning Agon standing behind him, watching in glee at the fight between the five punks (that was still standing) and Harry. It was a total slaughter. Harry might not have been as fast as Sena but he was still faster than most.

**Trash**

The chibi-trash might be fast but he was still trash. His cousin however, was fast, fiery and cute. Too bad he was a boy.

**Umbrella**

Unsui looked up at the gloomy sky, wondering when the rain would stop before catching sight of the person standing next to him from his peripheral vision. The shorter boy was holding up a green umbrella to him, gorgeous green eyes generously offering him the use of the apparatus.

**Vain**

Yamato was not, by far, the most vainest person that Sena have met. (The title would have to be awarded to Kotaro & Kisaragi) Yet, the brown-haired boy could easily imagine a superimposed image of a peacock preening in front of a potential mate on the taller ES 21 whenever the Teikoku student smiled his award-winning smile at his cousin.

**Glare**

Kobayakawa Sena was adorable for someone who played football. So it was not a surprise nor a secret that a lot of the Amefuto players liked him. As in, liked, in that way. This sparked a competitive spirit amongst those that were interested in the doe-eyed boy. Unfortunately, they had to get through 2 very protective siblings. Kakei Shun found out about that little fact the hard way.

He had the good fortune of stumbling onto the little runnerback in a convenience store one day and started a conversation that had the potential in leading them to an impromptu date when he felt it. Kakei felt a shiver go up his spine and when he turned around, he was pinned by the murderous intent projected by emerald green eyes.

**Reap**

Harry liked most of Sena's friends, oddballs and all. Harry couldn't honestly lie and say that he was normal either. But gun-toting, max-shouting, hair-combing, random-stripping aside, the one person he absolutely could NOT stand was that guy with the dread-locks.

Harry grinded his teeth, almost audibly, as the taller though younger boy cornered him against a wall and propped his arm above Harry's head. Why did these guys not get the answer NO?

Harry reacted automatically when footballer leaned down to 'ravish' his lips. The knee to the groin was the classic move that worked every single time. As the cursing teen went down for the count, Harry made his escape without a single ounce of guilt.

"They say you reap what you sow," Hiruma grinned at the murderous Agon.


End file.
